


【神亚】如鲠在喉

by oasis2616



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: ※送给搭档的生日礼物。※由广播剧《黑之圣诞会》衍生，脑补时间点在黑色教团大毁灭后。※最想写的其实是最后一个场景。
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Kudos: 2





	【神亚】如鲠在喉

**Author's Note:**

> ※送给搭档的生日礼物。
> 
> ※由广播剧《黑之圣诞会》衍生，脑补时间点在黑色教团大毁灭后。
> 
> ※最想写的其实是最后一个场景。

真是一团糟的圣诞晚会。

在摆脱拉比试图让自己换上节日特制的团服的纠缠后，神田选择呆在角落冷眼旁观喧杂吵闹的会场，不时闷声喝几口酒。该死的科姆伊竟然要利娜莉对他说晚会结束前绝对不能回房间。想起少女恳切的目光和跃跃欲试的黑靴，神田只得默叹一口气遵守了这个不算过分的约定。

罢了，反正上次失约的是他，现在就勉为其难地答应吧。

别扭的神田撇嘴故作一脸不耐烦，灌下一口淡无味的香槟。整个会场里除了寡味的香槟酒就只剩下甜腻得渗人的果汁，视甘党为敌人的他自是退避三舍甚至恨不能将其抹杀，更别说捧起饮下。真不知道那颗豆芽菜是有多不挑剔才会喝得津津有味。

丝毫没察觉自己对甜食的偏见有多么根深蒂固，神田带着嫌恶的心态眯眼注视正在会场中央的圆桌前大快朵颐的亚连，暗暗回想这段时间发生的混乱事情。

自从中央厅的家伙开始执行全天候监视的任务，他压根找不到跟豆芽菜单独好好谈谈的机会，伤口好不容易完全愈合却来了只lv.4，之后说要总部搬迁哪知科姆伊的破发明又引起整个教团的骚乱，害自己变了几天豆丁被那颗豆芽菜嘲笑身高不得不跟他吵起来，刚恢复的时候更是迫不及待用对方试试重铸的六幻的威力，一系列的意料之外使自己想和豆芽菜认真交流的念头化作妄想。

啧，烦人的家伙。

尽管神田与他认定的豆芽菜有些难忘的初遇——无论是方式或是内容都十分新颖，他也曾放言笃定对方熬不到几个月就会战死前线，可仅有的一次共同合作已达成逐渐改观的条件。

发指的单纯。天方夜谭般的想望。构成神田有意无意地关注的理由。

只是匆匆数月，江户一役中再度以奇特的出场与豆芽菜重逢时，神田更多的是惊诧那份突飞猛进的实力，以及心态。匪夷所思的，他竟觉几分欣慰，虽说下一刻意识清明后又连忙丢弃。

——神田君真是别扭啊。

“啰嗦。”

反应过来前反驳已冲口而出，所幸周遭充斥着活泼轻快的乐声足以掩盖他的失言，否则又是另一番众说纷纭。神田浑身一颤，心中懊恼为何会于此忆起少女过往的感慨。明明和刚才所想的没有丁点联系。

说起来，神之道化……那家伙也成为临界者了吗？他与lv.4搏斗时自己离得不远，圣洁发散的强大力量自然不会忽视，跟当初在马铁鲁战斗时的完全不在同一档次…不，两者根本没有比较的意义。然而那颗豆芽菜事后丝毫不懂得掩饰，浪费了一个绝佳的利用混乱推脱的机会。尤其正处于那么尴尬的境地，本该受到敬仰的驱魔师身份也只会成为拷在脚踝的累赘。

伤愈后神田按照过去的作息生活，熙攘的食堂向来是流言蜚语滋长最为迅速的地点，纵然他用餐时间不长本身亦无心关注，“亚连·沃克与诺亚一族私下有渊源”却从未理睬他的抗拒径自钻入耳中，相随同行的尽是猜忌厌恶。那些负面情绪在此之前几乎是跟亚连·沃克身无缘的。除了神田优，没人会愿意拒绝和一个平易近人的驱魔师做朋友。

真是笨得无可救药。

被剖析后得到的窘迫现状拉扯情绪，神田蹙眉暗骂着那颗豆芽菜，待到激昂之处才发觉自己竟为对方设身处地地着想，这个迟来的认知显然冲击了他的思想。未知的情愫从第一次争论便悄悄埋下它的根，如同竹笋一般，在命定的雨季来临前仅会用数片幼嫩的叶子霸占几厘地面，无人知晓脚掌之下的土壤早已与疯长的根捆扎在一起难解难分。随意掬起一把泥土，扑面而来全是它的气息。

而酝酿了那么久的雨季，似乎要到了。

对着尚剩一半的淡金色酒液干瞪眼，神田果断把刚才【他自认为】的神经错乱归咎于它。腹诽着科姆伊那家伙绝对往里面加了料并打定主意抽空去找那个成天不务正业的室长的麻烦，神田将杯子重重搁到就近的木几上，心安理得地忽略真实的缘由。而那声力度使然本会惹人侧目的巨响恰巧跟象征晚会结束的钟鸣重叠，一个理所当然的退场理由，神田及时地利用了。

不再紧绷着脸的神田推开门前下意识朝那张堆满食物的圆桌多扫几眼，却不见那个因饱餐而流露满足的笑容。

啊，今天是圣诞节。

***

不急于回房，饱受数小时折磨的神田打算去平日练剑的树林逛一圈。并非消磨时间。

他踏着绰绰树影，待胸口积压许久的不快散尽而正欲择道返回之际，林子尽头的乱石堆上却出现了意料之外的身影。

“你在这里干什么？”你不应该还在那个嘈杂的晚会里贯彻你吃货的本质吗？

似要强调自己的惊奇，平凡的问询也被带上几分厉意，配上面无表情的发语者使其更像训斥。无奈受质问的一方少了往日的不甘示弱，神田预想的驳论仅止于假设。

亚连只是愣愣地转过头，焦距涣散地与神田面面相觑一阵，尔后才作恍然大悟状感叹一句“是神田啊”。他转回去继续抱膝呆坐的动作不带拖沓，直截了当的置若罔闻。

…这算什么意思？

纵使遭到敷衍对待，神田也只是撇撇嘴，带着像45=1又或是中了本命魔咒的脸色走近占据自己以往练完剑静心的位置的亚连。

他才不是因为穿着太碍事而收敛脾性。他只是累了！累了！

忽略腹诽里的欲盖弥彰，神田自迎面的风中捕获到一股奇异的气味，并且随着彼此距离的缩短而愈发浓郁。是从那家伙身上传来的。

不动声色地将气味与自己接触过的相比对，神田挑了块略为平滑的石头坐下：“你把果汁跟什么混着喝了？”没认错的话，其中一种是那令自己避之不及的香甜，另一种则是……舌尖舔过嘴角，咽下一口唾沫后神田瞥了亚连一眼，“香槟？”那样诡异的调配究竟要有怎样的心态才会接受啊？

“神田你什么时候变得和林克一样喜欢唠唠叨叨的啊……”舒展四肢，手臂在空中胡乱摆动着的亚连昂起头，遵从心性率直表露自己的抱怨，闭着眼的他自然看不到神田此刻的脸色已经不能用单纯的黑来形容了。

这家伙……隐隐后悔自己因为被迫换上的正装过于不便而让六幻搁置在房里的决定，神田揉着额角的青筋竭力压抑就地处理这棵豆芽菜的冲动，心情不复原先的平静。

算了，反正早晚会逮到空隙好好教训你！

神田背对着坐，看不见对方表情也懒得去猜的亚连自讨没趣，只得打消继续挑衅对方的念头。他可不是为了跟笨蛋神田吵架才跑来这儿的。

***

自月前便开始下雪，尽管断断续续但下一场总赶在上一场的尽数消融前降临，久了自然给地面铺上一张厚实的地毯，靴子踩在上面的沉沉跫音也被雪花吸纳，亚连正是籍此才摆脱林克顺利偷溜出来。至于那个检察官究竟有意还是无意被混淆视听都已经不重要了。

冬夜的风很是阴冷，亚连刚到户外那会儿没因衣服厚重而少打冷颤，只是后来适应了反而有意放慢脚步，顺着一时的心血来潮打量自己鲜少关注的林子。那个神田几乎每天清晨都在这里练剑，听利娜莉说他是来削叶子的，真是奇怪明明冬天了树基本都光秃秃，那他最近早上干嘛还来呢……哎哎想这些干嘛！自己是为了放松才溜达到这儿的，关那个一刀平什么事！

每走一步，疲惫感都在神经上覆盖一层，当层层叠叠的重量超出承受范围，啪的一声，酸软的腿脚凝结了亚连回程的步伐，他不得不就近走向乱石堆，待选定那块最上方也最平滑的石头，亚连忽地瘫软身子坐在那儿。仰首看着满天星光发怔，雪云占据天幕的时间太长，他险些忘记白茫茫之后还有着晶亮的星星点点，镶在铁绀色的夜里如同谁的眼。

说起来自己的酒量还真是不敢恭维啊…明明只是混着喝而已。

…其实他也累了。

无意间双方达成共识，使刚飘起的火药味来不及蔓延即刻便消弥于风中。跟总部高塔隔了一片树林仍有偶尔几阵欢欣的笑声传到这边，未能带来热闹反衬得这处更为孤寂。虽说与孤独作伴是家常便饭，只是两人同处一地时比起沉默更习惯唇枪舌战或者直接抄家伙打一架，像现在一前一后的平静相处，随着时间拉长那份诡异也悄悄滋长。

最先耐不住的人是亚连。

就像那时候在阶梯顶阶抱膝而坐，头颅埋在腿间的他没有看见神田冷峻的背影，仅有若有若无的温暖却混杂在空气里将他包裹，而现在他用脸颊蹭着手臂偷偷摸摸地抬起头，衣料发出窸窸窣窣的摩擦声。神田没有回头，那双掩藏在发阴下的眼睛便心安理得开始窥探。

将越过头发缝隙观察得到的视象拼凑，得到的是那人岿然不动的背影。亚连眯眼估量着自己与对方的距离，伸直臂膀挺直手指或许能够勾到几根发丝的距离。为配合着装神田将惯常的高马尾放低，红发绳随意地捆着黑发几圈，看上去松松垮垮要落未落。亚连撇撇嘴，暗自腹诽这人的无礼还真不止一星半点。

尽管不满居多，但亚连的视线依然粘附在对方身上。针线勾勒出身姿的颀长，他不由得开始遐想布料之下脉动鲜明的肌肉轮廓，如果能够用手指顺着按压而下……

哦不！天呐！他脑袋里装的都是些什么！

羞赧的红布满亚连双颊，他把头颓然埋回膝间，不一会儿又受好奇驱使小心翼翼地移出一条缝好让自己继续偷看。神田很安静，若非另一道均匀的呼吸声以及那弹跳的食指，恐怕亚连真会认为面前只是一座酷似神田的蜡像罢了。思及此亚连的眼睛不由得聚焦于那唯一的动态之上。

因姿势而贴附在手肘处的手指基本都很安分，唯独食指格格不入地在跃动，指腹与衣褶刚相触却受神经差遣忽地原路返回，间隔不到一秒又落下，进而重蹈覆辙。

对这样的相处不耐烦了吗？感觉气息不像…那么是单纯的闲暇小举动？不对，作风严谨的神田怎么可能会有那样的习惯。

在心里揣摩一番始终未能得出合理的解释，而前方的神田并不知晓自己早已变成亚连消磨时间和脑力的对象，仰起头望向天空，下弦月周围只有几缕旧棉絮似的浮云，寒风轻松一卷就能带走它们。见此，亚连莫名地冒出一个念头：难道神田是在…计算时间？

还没来得及推敲这个猜测的合理性，钟响惊得林间的叶子都在低语。

“铛——”

他那声掐好时间点的祝福终究没有说出口。

声带绷紧那刻喉咙里似有若无的瘙痒感令神田分了神，沉重悠长的钟声已然回荡开来，连空气都微微颤抖着。他知晓，自己这是错失时机了。这个念头乍一冒出，密密麻麻的刺痛浮现在喉咙中，像针，但吞咽时并没有扎入血肉应有的冰冷；该是像鱼刺。

宣布又一年圣诞过去的钟声与仅以唇语传达的祝福重合，明日已至。月光依旧恬淡夜风依旧凛冽连神田的肩线也依旧优雅宽阔，看似别无二样，但现实清楚明白地说这些都是属于另一个日子的东西。

包括亚连·沃克的生命。包括亚连·沃克的感情。

他不知道神田吝啬得连祝福都不肯说出口，也不确定神田为何会做出那样的举止。他只知道在钟响那刻对方的动作停了，自己的心底却有暖泉迸发。

真讨厌啊……对着神田产生这样的情绪，这样的自己真讨厌啊……

再多的口是心非也阻止不了情绪蔓延，他试图用理智辩驳两者根本没有任何关联，不应被巧合造就的感动牵着鼻子走。虽说他也不确定到底是不是巧合。

可他就是高兴。

已经完全抬起头的亚连怔怔地盯着沉默如磐石的背影，忽觉鼻尖一凉，伸手抹了抹，水迹横在指纹上。下雪了。

大概是把冷意分给雪花些许而略显温和的风漫托着它，自半空飘落而下，将要与地面的同伴亲吻之际，却又似灌满生命力般堪堪起舞，旋入乱石之间投向少年的发梢。亚连并不在乎干爽的头发因此逐渐濡湿，他专注的目光始终停留那个背影上，墨黑被雪破坏了浑然。他几乎要伸手去将碍眼的银白捻起。

只是几乎。目光太过强烈，不认为这是错觉的神田转过头来，刚好看到红着脸东张西望的亚连。颇有种此地无银三百两的既视感。

想要牵动嘴角露出嘲讽或不知从何而生的愉悦的笑，奈何户外的低温早将他的笑肌冻得僵硬，稍抬眼见雪势有增无减神田啧了一声起身要走回到平地。

“回去了。”

“啊……是。”

没有发现冻红了鼻尖冷伤了指节，没有道出圣诞的祝词生辰的愿望，他的感知里只有泡在温水里的心安跟雪地上的一抹凛然的黑。

这是神田优来到教团的第九年，也是作为亚连·沃克在教团度过的第一个圣诞节。

***

梦境戛然而止。

睁开眼后亚连花了几秒弄清自己身在何方，侧过头看到在另一张床上睡得横七竖八的乔尼和床头柜上半满的水杯。噗嗤笑出声，一手撑起身体亚连抬高另一只手握住杯子，唇瓣刚沾上杯沿便迫不及待倾斜杯身，待猛灌了几口嗓子里的干涩才稍稍得到缓解。水是温热的，但以乔尼的睡姿来看怕是睡下许久……

亚连的视线倏地投向床对面的沙发。

那儿坐着一个人。

平静如深井无波的黑瞳与讶异之情一览无遗的银灰眸子直直对视，尽管如此亚连还是十分清楚对方意识的清明并非一时半刻，间接表明他自醒来后的举止都被纳入眼中。纵然有着几分窘色，亚连没想要别开脸切断彼此的眼神交流。

他看着黑瞳中蓦地泛起潋滟波光，仿佛窗外星空的光彩都被吸入最终在里面汇聚绽放万丈光华；他看着淡漠的嘴角不紧不慢地勾勒弧线，仅此却将那人胸膛里积聚成团的期盼投映；他看着月光虽不同于雪屑，但依旧在乌黑的发上用明暗不一的白影圈地自满。他几乎要开口让对方不要再坐在那儿了。

可他没有。

他舍不得再喧嚣。

算不得愉快的梦境被他选择性忘却，从他的角度理应看窗外的星星看得不真切，可他却知道今晚的夜空被点缀得有多迷人深邃。透过那人的眼眸。

他们对望着，用双眼将彼此的容貌一刀一刀地在心中铭刻。竟如此安静。

他们不幸。他们最美好的还在燃烧。

窗外的风吹叶动不如屋内的情思翻涌。熟睡的乔尼偶尔翻身带过被褥引起细碎的杂音。星座闪闪发光，一切都在长空之下放慢。

他们一言不发。

他们道着千言万语。

而晨曦未临。

FIN.


End file.
